


The Queen of nuka world and the overboss

by Ovrlralex



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Sex, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Sequel to Nora Surprises cait,Nora now owns Nuka world as the overboss, ever since  3 years after taking over the it, she has been on a roll,Now having influence on the children of atom,the institute and  now is the overseer of her own vault and now is married to the toughest  women in the wasteland. but she remembers beating her 3 years ago





	The Queen of nuka world and the overboss

Nora smiled under her disciple hooded mask, snickering at the sight of her Female victims with her lover cait by her side,Brotherhood of steel,gunners,raiders and railroad are her play toys as well as the disciples and operators, she killed the pack out of their defiance of her and her lovely queen Cait,

Nora became more different after the battle ended even after she got rid of all three factions that threatened to end her son's work.  
But her body was more changed,her body was more thicker,she can still fight,shoot and run,her body was chubby but she enjoyed showing it off to cait her disciple outfit was dark green raged bandages shirt and the dark blue pants covered some of her stomach she wore heavy leather padding armor just for protection.

 

Cait rubbed the belly of nora and strokes the breast as nora gasped like a weak women looking for breath.

 

"Love what i did with the place,i love ever inch of the limbs i've place on rhe outside door,and even at the fiztop mountain,Nisha and dixie may have a hard on.And have got almost a  
everything set up at our home."

"Oh Darling, you getting a bit eager since having control over this raider gang are,I want to some too you you lover, have your Fatarse to myself." cait says as she jiggles nora's ass.

"I'll change first."Nora said as she went to her clothes pile and pick up jeans and a gray undershirt and change to them and wore her glasses and turns her hair to a ponytail,her hair color was brownish with a hint of blonde and red.She smirks as she carries cait to a place she made for their traning, and invited dixie,niasha, and mags and lizzie who wanted some girls night out and looking to see the overboss and her queen could do in hand to hand,.

 

""I made us a wrestling ring to enjoy ourselves getting sweaty,cait. its been three years since you and i scraped, care to get back into the fun.?"nora said smirking

"Getting redy for another beat down,Step right up,Mags how about you call this one lassie."cait says as mags smiles.

"With plasure, you have giving a ton of power and size to THe Overboss her."Mags said .''

"I love that,makes it more fun."Cait said.

 

Cait has speed brawing,she knows nora can be fast at times but big women can be clumsy at times.Cait and nora hears the bell and nora paces the ring s her body jiggles and she put on some black tape wrap on her hands,Cait and nora tries to gain a grip on ther hands but cait kicks the left leg of nora and then again and again as nora grunts as she circles,

 

Nora and cait lock you as nora smirks and takes the lock up to a corner her belly began to show as she struggles with cait a and takes the lock up with cait back to the middle of the ring and applies a headlock putting stress on the neck and takes her down as she continues to apply pressure on the neck and cait gets up for only for nora to take her down with the headlock as nora grins.

 

Cait struggles and gets her legs around nora's neck as nora struggles but cait applies pressure on the neck. nora performs a sloppy kip up and cait meets her as she continues to delicers kicks to the leg of nora trying to knock her on her feet, nora grunts in pain as her left knee begins to hurt,but nora whips her to the ropes and as nora tried to boot her in the face,cait giggles as she sldes under and kips up and elbows the back of the knee of nora.

"*Hiss*Damn that hurts/"Nora said laughing while in pain seeing cait smile ,cait giggles as she pulls the left pants leg up and drops ten elbows on the Calf and hamstring and drag nor and lays her on the corner and hooks her leg arounf the bottom rope and pulls on it as Mags watching chewing on gum and smiles.

"i feel like this should be no rules on this fight."mags said chuckling as nora and cait nods.

Nora gasps in pain as cait locks a hold on the leg with the ropes a tigtens it and then lets go a moves to the other corner and runs in dropkicking the leg as nora gets out holding the leg,nora gasp and licks her lips.

Cait licks her lips and crawls near nora licking her lips and stalks her like a wolf and chuckling evily waiting for nora to get up tries to lock in a hold but nora moves and launches herself from the ropes and booted her in the face as nora's left leg gave out as nora gets up laughs softly as she works on the right arm of cait,cait could fight back but she smiles as her right arm is being work on.

Nora drops some elbows on the right arm and sits cait up wrenches her right arm yanking on it, cait patted her arm and moans.

"Wannna give?"nora asked

"Nope."cait said as she flop on her back and kips up smiling and slowly rest as nora did the same


End file.
